Various Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ficlets
by naiicha
Summary: Various ficlets of different characters; [Reader] x [Canon]
1. I'm sorry: Gokudera Hayato

_미안해요 그대를 아프게해서_

_I'm sorry for hurting you_

* * *

"[Name] This is not like what you think!"

"I don't care Gokudera! It's over! I can't stand it anymore! Don't ever let me see you face ever again!"

Flashbacks of when you saw Gokudera choosing a ring with Haru kept replaying in your head. You wouldn't be this mad if Gokudera wasn't kneeling on the ground, wearing Haru her ring and Haru blushing.

* * *

_미안해요 해준게 너무 없어서_

_I'm sorry for doing nothing for you_

* * *

As you thought about how Gokudera treated you, your tears started to form in your [e/c] orbs but you hold them in. That's right, he never did anything for you. Nothing ever at all. He ne ver brought you out for dinner, or even a date. He never holds your hands. He never visits you when you were sick. You two bought an apartment to stay together, but still, he doesn't even talk to you when he came back from his work. You don't know where to go, you can't go back to the apartment since you knew that Gokudera would be there so you started walking towards Kyoko's house.

* * *

_미안해요 그대를 잊지못해서_

_I'm sorry for not forgetting you_

* * *

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Coming!~" Kyoko's sweet voice came out from the door, acknowledging your presence

You were standing in front of the Sasagawa household for a while, even before knocking the door. It started raining when you were walking towards Kyoko's house, you didn't give a fuck about it though, you just continued walking towards Kyoko's house. The door opened and you saw Kyoko in her pajamas.

"Oh my god![Name]-chan! What happened" Kyoko exclaimed, wide-eyed, as she put both her hands on your shoulder and shook your body.

"K-kyoko… Gokudera…he…he…" Tears that you were holding in started flowing down your cheeks.

"It's ok [Name]-chan, you should come inside and dry yourself before you get sick" Kyoko said understandingly and pulled you inside her house. As she closed the door, you saw her engagement ring that she got from Tsuna, and more tears flowed down you cheeks. At this moment Ryohei came out of the bathroom, wearing his usual pajama pants but left his upper body naked. If it was the usual you, you would already faint from the sight of "abs" but you still can't get Gokudera out of your mind.

"AHHHH! SHOWERING AFTER TRAINING FEELS GOOD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko called out to her brother, then looking back at you worryingly "[Name]-chan isn't feeling well right now, so can you go to your room so we can have a girl's talk?"

"[Name]-CHAN ISN'T FEELING WELL!? THEN I'LL MAKE HER UNSICK TO THE EXTREME!"

"Is unsick a real word? And it's not that kind of not feeling well onii-san!" Pulling her brother's ear closer she whispered "It's about Gokudera-kun"

Even though Kyoko whispered it quietly to her brother, you could still hear it. You turned your face to see Ryohei's dark face.

"That tako head…." This was the first time you saw Kyoko's brother become this serious.

"Onii-san?" Kyoko asked her brother worryingly

"Don't worry [Name]-chan!" Ryohei said facing you "I'll make tako head apologize! to the extreme"

"You don't have to worry about Gokudera and I Kyoko and Ryohei-niisan, were over" you said as your tears started to dry

"WHAT!?" Kyoko and Ryohei shouted at the same time

You started explaining about how Gokudera never did anything for you, and when you got to the moment where you saw Haru and Gokudera together you felt like crying again. Kyoko and Ryohei's facial expression were unreadable, they showed signs of astonishment, pitiful, and a little anger.

"[Name]-chan! It's over now! You will not think about him again! I'll protect you because you're my best friend!" Kyoko suddenly pulled you into her arms.

"THAT'S RIGHT [Name]-CHAN! A FRIEND OF MY LITTLE SISTER IS ALSO MY LITTLE SISTER! WE'LL PROTECT YOU TO THE EXTREME! SO BE BRAVE! FORGET ABOUT THE TAKO BASTARD!"

"I-I-I…K-Kyoko…. Ryohei-niisan…"

"Don't be sad [Name]-chan! We'll always be here for you :)"

"I'm sorry Kyoko…but…. I… I love him…"

* * *

_미안해요 하지만 오늘은_

_I'm sorry, but today_

_꼭 한번 그댈 보고싶어요_

_I want to see you one last time_

* * *

You spent the night at Kyoko's house, even your dreams were replaying the moments of Gokudera and Haru. You woke up and saw Kyoko still sleeping soundly, you also heard Ryohei snoring in the next room. You smiled, oh why are the Sasagawa sibling so cute, Tsuna sure is lucky to get Kyoko's heart and Hana must be really happy she got someone as caring as Ryohei, then there's Gokudera… You face turned into a pained expression. No matter what you thought about, it will always comeback to Gokudera like a boomerang, you shook the thought away and went to take a shower. After you were done, you wrote a letter telling Kyoko that you are going to go back to your apartment to get your stuff, since Kyoko and Ryohei told you to stay at their place, you didn't want to be a burden to them but you didn't know where else you could stay. When you walked out of the door, you saw Yamamoto doing his usual hardcore training, not as hardcore as Ryohei, but still hardcore.

"Ohayo _-chan!" Yamamoto greeted you brightly

"Ohayo."

"Eh? _-chan shouldn't you be helping Gokudera?"

"Why?"

"He was drunk last night, like really really drunk"

"Eh?"

"You should help him, I don't even know did he reach his apartment last night. [Name]-chan? [Name]-chan!"

You heard Yamamoto calling your name, but you didn't stop. Right after Yamamoto told you about Gokudera being drunk and how he might not reach his apartment, you were scared that something might happen to him. What if he fell asleep in the middle of the way!? What if he was so drunk he killed someone for just staring at him!? What if… What if…. You stop your legs in front of your room. What if, he went to Haru? Heh, you snickered darkly, yeah, the bastard would probably go to his beloved woman… You sighed and opened the door.

* * *

많은 여자 중 내 눈에 쏙 들어온 넌

_Out of all those girls, you caught my eye_

마치 영화 속에 주인공 그녀에 아름다움은

_She's beautiful like the main character in a movie_

절대 뿌리 칠 수 없었네

_I couldn't get her out of my mind_

* * *

When you saw the condition of your room, you were in the verge of fainting. Books, magazines, kitchen utensils and many other things were scattered all over the floor, mostly beer cans. Opening the bathroom door, there was a really shocking scene in which you were unassertive weather Gokudera was puking or trying to drink the toilet water. You felt that it would be a bad idea to leave him like that, so you help him get up and dragged him to his bed.

"[Name]…" Gokudera muttered

"What." Your response as cold as ice, you were actually surprised you managed to keep calm after seeing him again.

"[Name]…"

"Stop calling my name and just say it already!"

"[Name]!" Gokudera opened his eyes, saw you then pushed you away. He pushed you so hard that you landed on your butt.

"OUCH! What was that for? I was trying to help you dammit mphhh!"

Gokudera suddenly took control of your mouth, he pushed you down on the floor so that he was on top of you. You resisted, you tried to push him away but he was too heavy, then he pinned both of your hands above your head with one of his hand, his other hand is on your face to keep you from turning away. You had no other choice but to give in. To Gokudera's surprise, you finally stopped resisting but then he felt something touch his fingers, they were your tears. Gokudera finally got off you, stood up, and looked at you worryingly, and a bit of guiltiness.

"[Name]…"

"Is it fun!? Is it fun playing with my feelings like this? Gokudera! Answer me!" You manage to say between sobs

"[Name] you don't understand, it was a misunderstanding."

"How can it be a misunderstanding!? I saw you! I saw you with Haru with my own eyes!"

"CAN YOU SHUTUP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!?" Gokudera shouted, which made you flinch. He never shouted at you before, not even when you broke one of his mysterious model of monsters, this was the first time.

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING ! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

* * *

_그런 너에게 상처를 주다니_

_But i gave you scars_

_미친듯이 후회해도 늦었지_

_My sincere apology is late_

_네 눈물을 모두다 거둬 줄께_

_I'll give you all my tears_

_날 용서해 부탁해 무릎 꿇게.. uh~_

_Please forgive me, i'll beg on my knees_

_정말 미안해요 사랑해요_

_I'm really sorry, I love you_

* * *

"I know how much I've hurt you! I know all these times. The times where you needed me the most, I was never there. But the one undeniable feeling deep inside me is that I'm helplessly in love with you! I don't know how to show you how much I love you… I'm sorry" Gokudera got on his knees took your left hand and place a kiss on it, then you felt something cold on your ring finger. You brought you hand back and saw a ring, a silver ring with a diamond.

"G-Gokudera?"

"I'm sorry [Name], I love you, Will you marry me?"

"Yes…YES! I will marry you" You said and plunged towards him and hugged him. But then you remembered something and pushed him far enough to see his face. "What about Haru?"

"That woman? pheh, I was just trying your ring on her finger when I saw that my shoelaces are untied so I bended down to tie them, the woman was probably imagining me as the tenth, and you came right at that moment."

"S-so It was just a misunderstanding! I'm so embarrassed- Kyaa!" You squeaked when Gokudera suddenly picked you up and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Don't be embarrassed love. I'll love your every blemish, every scar, every flaw. Now, it's going to be a long night" Gokudera said as he opened the bedroom door.

(End. The rest is up to your imagination)


	2. Games: Yamamoto Takeshi

The sunset; a heartbroken teenage sitting alone on a kiddy swing, every thing is just so cliché. Events that recently happened kept replaying in the [h/c] hair female's head. _'I knew that he would never actually like me as much as I like him, but why does it hurt so much?'_ she kept asking herself this question over and over again.

It's been known throughout Namimori middle that Sawada Tsunayoshi, as known as Dame-Tsuna, was helplessly in love with Sasagawa Kyoko. It wasn't just a rumor like how you would hear about guy a in love with girl a and girl b in love with guy a, it was a fact. Every student in the grade had seen the scene where Tsunayoshi had confessed his feelings to Sasagawa Kyoko in front of the school building; it was the first time where you thought that Tsunayoshi was actually capable of being a man, despite confessing in his boxers.

Being the best friend of Sasagawa Kyoko has it's benefits, she could easily get closer to Tsunayoshi while using information she had about Sasagawa as the bait; in which he fell for so easily. They gradually became closer, [Name] knew that she was falling for Tsunayoshi; way too fast to fall for a person, especially the male who is in love with her best friend. Anyhow, [Name] decided that it wouldn't matter, since Sasagawa doesn't seem to have any interest in Tsunayoshi; [Name] decided she would take Tsunayoshi for herself.

It was hard, to make Tsunayoshi change his interest from Sasagawa to [Name]. She remembered trying her best in every event so that Tsunayoshi would start to recognize herself as herself. As [Name] realized that Tsunayoshi has started to see her as herself, she gave him a proposal to be in a relationship with her, just so Sasagawa would be jealous; he accepted the proposal.

Everything was going according to the [h/c] haired girl's plan. She knew that Tsunayoshi has started to fall for her as well. What she didn't know was that Sasagawa actually fell for the trap. Things kept going on to the point where Tsunayoshi has admitted that he has developed feelings for [Name]. But it was all shattered. Her hard work; every thing she had planned, was destroyed in a blink of an eye; with only a sentence from Sasagawa Kyoko.

'_Tsuna-kun, I-I think I'm in love with you…'_

He left; he left [Name] for Kyoko. Back to the present time. [Name], who was still alone on the swing, would feel tears rolling down her cheeks every time she thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The impact he had left her was too much, she couldn't possibly go home at the moment. Her parents would freak out if they saw how she looked right now. [Name] sat, thinking what to do next.

"Well if it isn't [Name]-chan!" The carefree baseball freak's voice could be heard from not far away.

_'How cliché, a girl got rejected by the guy she likes and now the guy's best friend is here.' _[Name] thought quietly to herself, ignoring Yamamoto Takeshi's greeting. She refused to look at Yamamoto, she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Why are you sitting here alone [Name]? Aren't you supposed to be with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, oblivious of the situation. He was now standing in front of [Name], wondering why she wouldn't look at his face.

[Name] shuddered at the mention of Tsunayoshi's name she didn't think that Yamamoto's first question would be right to the point. With clenched fists, she turned her face to the left. She tried her best to look arrogant and full or herself so that Yamamoto would leave her alone.

"Tsunayoshi is on a date with Sasagawa-chan right now, I am in no position to be with them." As these words left her mouth, [Name] felt something from Yamamoto, she couldn't decipher weather it was relief or confusion.

"Ehh? Weren't you in a relationship with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as if he was trying to confirm something. [Name] Tried hard not to let another tear drop fall from her eye, but she failed. Yamamoto, freaking out, tried to cheer her up.

[N-name]! W-why are you crying! Did you forget to eat lunch?! D-do you want some sushi? It's my treat!" If it was the normal [Name], she would be laughing so hard right now. But at the current situation, she was a little angered about how oblivious Yamamoto can be. She stood up from the swing and grabbed hold of Yamamoto's shirt, causing him to shut his mouth.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see how hurt I am? Yet you're still here, reminding me of Tsunayoshi… Normal people would've left me be if I acted arrogant towards them, but you… You're just…. What is wrong with you!?" [Name] raised her head up to see Yamamoto's rare serious emotion. Her outbreak just seems to take all her strength away from her, she slowly let go of Yamamoto's shirt and, as cliché as it seems, her legs couldn't hold her weight and slowly sinked down to the floor.

"What is wrong with me, you ask?" Yamamoto crouched down so that he could see [Name]'s face, but because she was looking at the floor, he couldn't see what kind of expression she was making. He reached out his hand and place it on her chin and raised up her face to wipe her tears with his thumb. "[Name], I know you've never realized this, I like you." Yamamoto said and smiled again. [Name] could feel her eyed widened with astonishment, but then her expression changed into that of a furious one.

"I don't need your sympathy, just because I'm rejected by your best friend, doesn't mean that you should act nice to me." She brushed away Yamamoto's hand on her face and stood up. Yamamoto extended his hand to grab her wrist, [Name] tried to free her wrist from his grasp but her strength was no where near a man who practices baseball everyday. The teen sighed, she stared into Yamamoto, who is now standing up, trying to read what was on his mind; it was useless.

"I am not being sympathetic, [Name], you were so caught up with Tsuna that you have never even recognize me. If you weren't so obsessed with Tsuna, you would see. You would see how I would appear to places you would be, I would volunteer to the same events as you just to be near you. Now you're saying that I'm giving you sympathy?" The words that fell from Yamamoto's lips made[Name] feel ashamed of herself. She was blaming how hard it took her to make Tsunayoshi recognize her. Now, it's literally the same thing, but she's the one receiving it instead. She knew how hurt it feels, she wouldn't let Yamamoto feel the same thing.

"How about we play a little game, Yamamoto." [Name] said, her expression softened. Yamamoto looked at her, a little surprised he was, but decided not to protest. "I'll be your girlfriend for six months, lets see if you can make me fall in love with you by then." [Name] continued while tear Yamamoto's hand away from her wrist and entangle it with hers instead. Yamamoto smiled at that action and laughed. "I accept the challenge! Now lets go!" He said cheerfully and started pulling [Name] from the playground.

"Huh? Where are we going?" [Name] asked, unaware of what was going on. Yamamoto turned around and laughed. "To my pop's sushi shop! I told you I'll treat you to some sushi!" He said and continued walking. [Name] smiled, she hoped that Yamamoto would really capture her heart.

(A/N) I really like this one~ I feel like it's ADORABLE

**Mafia'sPride** - The next one is going to be about Tsuna! I've already finish typing it up but I still have to edit the grammar~


End file.
